Captain Hector Barbossa
“''I am the master of my ship, not Blackbeard. I am the master of me fate, not Blackbeard! So I did what needed done. I survived.” ―Hector Barbossa '''Captain Hector Barbossa' is a treacherous pirate and a main character in Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean series. Portrayed by Geoffrey Rush, he is first introduced as the main antagonist of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. After his death in the film's climax, Barbossa was resurrected by the end of Dead Man's Chest and has since appeared in At World's End, and On Stranger Tides. When the original Disneyland attraction was revamped in 2006, Barbossa was added to the ride. Among other appearances, the character appears in several books and video games. Background Information A ferocious pirate of the Seven Seas, Hector Barbossa was once first mate and deadly enemy and nemesis of Captain Jack Sparrow, having mutinied and stole his ship the Black Pearl, and occasionally entered uneasy alliances with his rival. Hector Barbossa a vile pirate returned from the dead, is the ultimate survivor. Following the mutiny against Jack Sparrow, Barbossa and his crew fell under a curse. Ten years later, when the curse was finally lifted, Hector gets a bullet through the heart and was killed by Jack Sparrow. About a year later, Tia Dalma brought Hector Barbossa back from the dead. Now indebted to the mystic, Barbossa had to repay that debt by gathering the nine Pirate Lords and convince them to release the goddess Calypso. Having survived an attack, Barbossa lost his leg and the Black Pearl. Barbossa soon served as a privateer and commanded the HMS Providence under the Union Jack, claiming to owe his allegiance to King George II. But it is revenge than valor that pushed Barbossa toward the Fountain of Youth, a rendezvous with Jack Sparrow, Blackbeard and destiny. Much of Hector Barbossa's life prior to a life in piracy remains shrouded in mystery, although it is known that is mother was Irish It is possible he grew in extreme poverty and went to sea at the age of 13. He had once been an honest sailor, but corrupted himself upon realizing that he could gain a lot more a lot quicker if he broke the rules, even stooping to murder. Personality Confident and persuasive, Hector Barbossa combines experience with almost reckless daring. Barbossa became a pirate because of his wish to raise his social status and his greed for wealth and power, but not because he wanted to live the adventurous life as a pirate in the way Jack Sparrow did. He considered himself a gentleman of the seas and could act polite if he wished; he possessed a certain eloquence which he frequently used to his advantage. Like some pirates, Barbossa considered the Pirate Code to be "more guidelines than actual rules", but nevertheless he respected the right of parley and preferred interpreting the Code in his own favor instead of breaking it openly. Barbossa's relationship with Jack Sparrow was complicated. He led the mutiny against Jack, resulting in becoming captain of the Black Pearl, but also helped rescue Jack from Davy Jones' Locker. Jack was also one of the few who called Barbossa by his first name "Hector", implying a good friendship prior to Barbossa's mutiny. Even after all they have been through, Barbossa was secretly an admirer of Jack's incredible escapes. Some time after his first mutiny on the Black Pearl, Barbossa kept a capuchin monkey, which he named "Jack" after his old captain Jack Sparrow. He seemed to genuinely care about the monkey, who occasionally accompanied his master everywhere and often sat on his shoulder. Barbossa’s favorite delicacy was caviar, but he also had a notable appreciation for green apples. He offered an apple to Elizabeth during their dinner aboard the Pearl and he commented that after the curse was lifted, he would eat a whole bushel of apples. This seemed to be one of Barbossa's simple pleasures in life - unable to feel or taste due to the curse - for this reason he always kept a number of apples on the table in his cabin on the Pearl. At the moment of his death, Barbossa was holding an apple because he intended to eat it immediately after lifting the curse. However, Barbossa was able to take a bite of an apple when he revealed himself in Tia Dalma's shack. He was a master seaman, who had excellent navigational abilities, a strategist who could plan ahead. These abilities not only gave him many advantages in his pirate life but also earned much respect both among his subordinates as well as among his enemies; these skills, combined with his exceptional fighting abilities, were in fact the reason why Barbossa managed to survive a life of piracy for several decades and contributed to his reputation and his high-ranked position during this time. Barbossa is a skilled swordsman, hinting at a lifetime of experience, and proved capable of holding his own against numerous enemies at once. Before challenging the legendary pirate Blackbeard, Barbossa poisoned his sword, saying he wasn't foolish enough to fight Blackbeard without a "venomous advantage". During his duel with Blackbeard, Barbossa also used his crutch as a weapon in battle, weilding it along with his sword against Blackbeard. His fighting style was quite dirty, however he knew how to behead people. Barbossa’s favorite delicacy was caviar, but he also had a notable appreciation for green apples. He offered an apple to Elizabeth during their dinner aboard the Pearl and he commented that after the curse was lifted, he would eat a whole bushel of apples. This seemed to be one of Barbossa's simple pleasures in life - unable to feel or taste due to the curse - for this reason he always kept a number of apples on the table in his cabin on the Pearl. At the moment of his death, Barbossa was holding an apple because he intended to eat it immediately after lifting the curse. However, Barbossa was able to take a bite of an apple when he revealed himself in Tia Dalma's shack. He was a master seaman, who had excellent navigational abilities, a strategist who could plan ahead. These abilities not only gave him many advantages in his pirate life but also earned much respect both among his subordinates as well as among his enemies; these skills, combined with his exceptional fighting abilities, were in fact the reason why Barbossa managed to survive a life of piracy for several decades and contributed to his reputation and his high-ranked position during this time. Barbossa is a skilled swordsman, hinting at a lifetime of experience, and proved capable of holding his own against numerous enemies at once. Before challenging the legendary pirate Blackbeard, Barbossa poisoned his sword, saying he wasn't foolish enough to fight Blackbeard without a "venomous advantage". During his duel with Blackbeard, Barbossa also used his crutch as a weapon in battle, weilding it along with his sword against Blackbeard. His fighting style was quite dirty, however he knew how to behead people.